Bad Day from Sweet Dream
by Divinne Oxalyth
Summary: Mimpi indah adalah suatu kejadian saat kita sedang tertidur yang disenangi. Karena, mimpi indah bisa menjadi kenyataan yang juga indah. Tetapi, apabila mimpi indah itu menjadi kenyataan yang buruk? First angst.


"Apa Lily tahu apa itu mimpi indah?" Ibuku, Nelliel, bertanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum manis. Rambut hijau tosca panjang yang biasanya diikat kini ia gerai sehingga rambutnya tertiup angin. Sekarang ibu sangat mirip dengan seorang tuan putri yang sering ada di cerita dongeng kesukaanku.

"Mimpi indah?" Aku, Lilynette Gingerback, berjalan mendekati ibuku dan duduk di pangkuannya, Tempat duduk favoritku. Sesekali aku memainkan pita besar yang menempel di baju ibuku.

"Mimpi indah bisa Lily rasakan saat Lily sedang senang hingga perasaan senang itu masuk ke dalam mimpi Lily." Ibu menekan ujung hidungku menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku karena ibu mulai menggelitik hidungku.

"Mimpi indah juga bisa menjadi kenyataan. Asalkan Lily tidak maksakannya untuk terkabul." Ibu tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Rasanya aku ingin melihat senyuman ini disetiap menit.

"Lily akan mencoba bermimpi indah tentang ibu dan ayah!" Aku tersenyum riang kepada ibu.

Ibu menaruh tangan hangatnya di kepalaku dan mengelus-elus rambut hijau terangku. "Kalau Lily sudah bermimpi indah tentang ibu, ceritakan mimpi Lily ke ibu, ya."

"Ya!" Aku menceritakan semua hal yang ingin aku mimpikan di mimpi indahku tentang ibu. Dan ibu mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin, pasti akan menyenangkan bila aku bermimpi indah.

**Bad** **Day** **from** **Sweet** **Dream**

**By: Divinne** **Oxalyth**

-Mimpi indah tidak selalu menjadi kenyataan yang indah-

**Disclaimer: Tite** **Kubo**

**Pair: Lilynette Gingerback and Tesla Lindocruz**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Warning: Angst pertama, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, pendek, Lilynette POV.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Esoknya. Pukul lima dini hari.**

Aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku. Seulas denyum kini terbentuk di bibirku. Aku telah mengalami mimpi indah tentang ibu kemarin malam. Dan aku ingin langsung menceritakannya kepada ibu sebelum aku lupa.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan memasuki kamar ibu setelah membuka pintunya. "Ibu?" Aku menggerakan sedikit tubuh ibu yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur agar terbangun. "Ibu!" Aku mulai mengguncang-guncang ibu. Tetapi ibu tetap tidak membuka matanya. "Ibu, Lily ingin menceritakan tentang mimpi Lily. Bangunlah." Aku mengguncang ibu lagi. Tapi ibuku tetap tidak terbangun. Padahal biasanya ibu langsung terbangun.

Aku keluar dari kamar ibu dan berlari ke kamar ayah. Entah kenapa kamar ayah dan ibu terpisah. Aku menggedor pintu kamar ayah dengan keras. "Ayah! Bangun! Ibu aneh!" Air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku merasakan suatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk itu seperti aku telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Ayahku, Nnoitra, membuka pintu sambil mengusap-usap mata kanannya dan sedikit menguap sampai di ujung matanya ada sedikit air mata. Pasti ayah masih mengantuk. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, Lily?" tanya ayahku kepadaku.

Air mataku semakin mengalir di pipiku. "Ibu... Ibu..." Ayah yang mengerti maksudku langsung berlari ke kamar ibu. Aku berlari mengikuti ayah menuju kamar ibu. Aku melihat ayah mengguncang-guncang ibu dan menyentuh lehernya. Sepertinya ayah sedang merasakan sesuatu dari leher ibu.

"Ayah, ibu kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menarik pelan baju ayahku. Ayah berbalik dan menatapku dengan sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Firasat burukku semakin membesar.

Ayah berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat. "Maaf, Lily. Ayah tidak bisa menolong ibu." Aku merasakan pundakku basah. Ayah menangis?

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi kepada ibu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku masih menatap ibu yang tertidur dengan seulas senyuman di bibir tipisnya yang sekarang menjadi pucat. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Tapi aku tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasa saat melihat wajah cantik ibu saat tertidur. Ini bukan wajah ibu saat tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda.

Ayah makin mengeratkan pelukkannya kepadaku. "Ibu pergi, Lily. Ibu pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi." Tunggu dulu, apa maksud ayah ibu telah meninggal? Apa aku kehilangan ibu? Untuk selamanya?

Air mata berjatuhan dari mataku. Ibu tidak boleh meninggalkanku. "Ta—tapi Lily belum menceritakan mimpi Lily kepada ibu," ucapku dengan terisak-isak. Aku meremas bahu ayah sehingga baju ayah sedikit kusut.

"Sudah terlambat, Lily."

Aku melepas pelukan ayah dan berlari menghampiri ibu. Ibu yang tidak akan membuka matanya lagi. "Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Lily! Lily belum bercerita! Lily ingin mendengar suara ibu lagi! Ibu! Ibu! IBU!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin agar ibu dapat mendengarnya. Walaupun dunia kita telah berbeda.

.

**Di pemakaman.**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ibu. Aku mencoba tersenyum kepada ibu. Agar ibu membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman manisnya dari dunianya. Setelah pemakaman selesai, semua orang pergi. Kecuali aku. Aku masih berdiri di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibu. Aku mengelus batu nisan itu dan tersenyum pahit.

"Ibu, sebelum ibu pergi, Lily bermimpi Lily dan ibu pergi ke taman bunga yang sangat indah. Di sana ada banyak sekali bunga 'Lily', sama seperti namaku, 'kan? Di sana kita bermain sepanjang hari. Dan ibu selalu tersenyum manis." Aku menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Ibu bilang mimpi indah bisa menjadi kenyataan? Tapi kenapa mimpi Lily tidak jadi kenyataan? Lily ingin bermain dengan ibu di taman bunga itu."

"Lily, ayo kita pulang." Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kakakku. Kakakku selama ini kuliah di luar negeri. Tapi saat mendengar kabar bahwa ibu meninggal, kakakku menghentikan kuliahnya untuk sejenak dan langsung kembali ke Jepang.

"Ya, Tesla." Aku berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Tesla. Entah mengapa tangan Tesla selalu hangat untukku. Seperti hangatnya senyuman manis ibu.

**Satu tahun kemudian. Pukul lima sore.**

Aku melangkah keluar dari tempat yang di penuhi makam-makam. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pada saat ibuku meninggal. Satu-satunya ibu yang aku cintai. Aku langsung berlari menuju rumahku dan menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar. Sekarang aku masih berumur delapan tahun. Karena itu sangat berat bagiku untuk ditinggal oleh ibu. Tapi ayah bilang, aku adalah anak yang kuat, maka dari itu aku belajar untuk tegar. Meskipun sangat sulit.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku memasuki kamarku dan tertidur. Entah kenapa saat ini aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Aku terbangun sekitar jam satu dini hari. Itu berarti aku tertidur selama delapan jam. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Aku bermimpi ayah memiliki restoran berbintang lima yang selama ini selalu ayah impikan. Meski ini mimpi indah, aku tidak tersenyum maupun senang. Melainkan aku ketakutan. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan membuka pintu kamar ayah yang tidak terkunci. Tubuhku kaku saat melihat ayahku tertidur tengkurap. "Ayah? Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Hening. Ayah tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ayah! Ayah!" teriakku dengan keras. Tidak. Hal ini sama seperti saat ibu pergi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di indera pendengaranku. Langkah kaki yang cepat melangkah mendekatiku. Aku melihat ke arah pintu dan melihat Tesla yang sedang mengatur napasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Tesla. Aku hanya menjawab dengan menatap ayah yang tidak bergeming sejak tadi.

Tesla berjalan mendekati ayah dengan cemas. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ia letakkan di di leher ayah. Mengecek denyut nadi. Sama seperti yang ayah lakukan kepada ibu. Tesla menatapku dan menggeleng dengan pelan. Kedua kakiku lemas sehingga aku terduduk di lantai dan menangis dengan keras. Ayah telah meninggalkanku. Sama seperti ibu.

"Tenang, Lily, di sini masih ada aku." Tesla berjalan kearahku dan mengelus-elus punggungku dengan lembut.

"Tapi kalau Lily kehilangan Tesla?" tanyaku. Aku tahu yang mengakibatkan ayah dan ibuku meninggal adalah mimpi indahku. Atau bisa dibilang akulah yang membunuh mereka. Dan aku takut bila aku akan bermimpi indah tentang Tesla.

"Lily tidak akan kehilanganku apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang, hapuslah air matamu, apa Lily tidak malu bila sekarang dilihat ayah dan ibu dari surga?" Tesla tersenyum miris kepadaku. Ya, Tesla benar. Aku harus tersenyum untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku di surga. Aku tidak boleh membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir kepadaku.

Aku menggerakan tanganku dan menghapus air mataku yang sudah mengering. "Tesla, kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Lily. Tidak akan." Tesla tersenyum lembut kepadaku dan memelukku dengan erat.

.

**Pukul 08.10 a.m.**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ayah. Di sini hanya ada Tesla dan aku. Pemakaman sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Tetapi aku masih ingin berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu. Sementara Tesla hanya menemaniku.

"Ibu, ayah, kali ini Lily tidak akan menangis lagi. Lily akan menjadi tegar. Lily akan melindungi Tesla. Lily tidak akan membunuh Tesla seperti yang Lily lakukan kepada ibu dan ayah," ucapku singkat dan pergi meninggalkan makam ayah dan ibuku.

"Lily, kenapa kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu yang membunuh ibu dan ayah?" tanya Tesla sambil menatapku dengan heran. Tentu saja dia heran. Karena kata-kataku pasti aneh di telinganya.

"Itu karena saat aku bermimpi indah tentang ibu, ibu meninggal. Saat aku bermimpi indah tentang ayah, ayah meninggal. Dan mereka meninggal hanya berbeda satu hari. Meskipun tahunnya tidak sama." Aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak dan kembali berbicara. "Aku sadar, di dalam mimpi indahku tersimpan kutukan." Aku tersenyum pahit kepada Tesla. Sedangkan Tesla masih mencerna perkataanku.

**Satu tahun kemudian. Pukul sepuluh malam.**

Hari ini adalah hari sesudah ayah meninggal. Malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku tertidur. Aku takut bila aku bermimpi indah tentang Tesla dan aku akan kehilangannya.

Aku menekan dengan asal tombol remote untuk mencari sebuah film yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa kantukku.

"Lily, kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Tesla yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di sofa yang kududuki sambil menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku memaksakan kelopak mataku yang sudah terasa sangat berat untuk tidak menutup sedikitpun.

"Lily, kamu sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari. Kamu harus mengistirahatkan matamu," ucap Tesla sambil mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Kamu tidak mengerti, Tesla. Jika aku tertidur dan bermimpi indah tentangmu, itu hal yang tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku masih kuat, Tesla. Ini demi keselamatanmu. Karena kemarin lusa dan kemarin adalah hari kematian ibu dan ayah, aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Tesla." Jari-jari kecilku masih memencet tombol remote. Meskipun jariku sudah terasa pegal.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kamu tidur, Lily. Agar kamu tidak sakit. Apa aku harus memberimu obat tidur?"

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada remote dan membantingnya. "Kamu tidak mengerti, Tesla! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi! Memangnya kamu pikir aku tidak sedih saat kepergian ayah dan ibu?" bentakku. Air mataku kembali membanjiri pipiku. Membentak Tesla itu salah. Tesla lebih lama bersama ayah dan ibu. Itu berarti Tesla lebih sedih dibandingkan aku. Tapi emosiku tetap saja melonjak sehingga aku membentak Tesla.

Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Untuk apa aku menangis? Bukankah seharusnya Tesla yang menangis karena Tesla lebih kehilangan ayah dan ibu daripada aku? Aku menjauhkan telapak tanganku dari wajahku saat aku merasakan dua tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Tesla memelukku. Pelukan Tesla yang selama ini aku rindukan kini kembali aku rasakan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Lily. Mereka juga kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga kehilangan mereka. Tapi aku lebih sedih bila kamu sakit karenaku, Lily. Karena itu, tidurlah, aku mohon."

Dengan ragu, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di leher Tesla. "Kau bodoh Tesla. Kau bodoh." Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundak Tesla dan makin mengeratkan pelukanku lalu menangis dengan pelan. "Aku takut, Tesla."

Saat aku sudah mulai tenang, Tesla melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku yang masih membekas di pipiku. "Lily, apa kamu tahu kenapa mimpi indahmu bisa menjadi akhir yang buruk?" tanya Tesla. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Tesla. "Itu karena kamu memaksakan mimpi indahmu untuk menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi indah bisa menjadi kenyataan bila kamu tidak memaksakannya untuk terkabul. Jika kamu memaksanya, yang akan terjadi hanyalah sesuatu yang buruk. Maka dari itu, tidurlah. Dan jangan paksakan mimpimu untuk terkabul."

Aku mencoba mempercayai ucapan Tesla hingga akhirnya aku tertidur. Kali ini aku bermimpi setelah Tesla lulus dari kuliahnya, Tesla akan menjadi pengusaha yang sangat sukses dan memiliki keluarga baru yang bahagia. Karena ini mimpi indah, aku membuka mataku dan melihat Tesla yang... Tertidur?

"Tesla?" Aku memegang pundak Tesla dengan pelan. Tesla menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kamu masih hidup!" teriakku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Tesla dengan sangat erat.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu?" Tesla membalas pelukanku. "Aku menyayangimu, Lilynette Gingerback."

"Ya. Aku juga menyayangimu, Tesla Lindocruz."

Jadi, selama ini aku memaksakan mimpiku untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, mimpiku membuat orang kesayanganku pergi karena aku telah memaksa mimpiku. Meskipun itu sangat mustahil, aku rasa memang seperti itu.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan memaksakan mimpiku lagi dan Tesla masih akan ada untukku. Terima kasih Tesla. Untuk tetap berada di sampingku dan menemaniku. Selamanya.

**Tamat.**

Ah, hasilnya saaaangat aneh ya? Aku nggak pinter buat Angst sih. Haah. Tapi yah, semoga yang membaca suka. Dan jangan lupa, ini cuma cerita. Jadi yang ada di cerita ini tidak benar. Mana mungkin ada mimpi yang mengakibatkan nyawa orang menghilang, 'kan? Itu cuma ideku yang teramat gila.

Sebenarnya ini fic kedua yang aku buat. Tapi aku pingin _publish _ini jadi cerita yang ketiga. Dan kalau fic yang belum di_publish_ digabungi sama ficku yang udah di _publish,_ aku sudah punya tujuh Fanfic! Waiii!

Kalau ada _typo _dan teman-temannya, kasih tahu lewat _review, _ya.

Sebelum pencet tombol _back _atau _exit, _jangan lupa _review_!

Maaf kalau aku telat banget bilang ini, ya (memang udah telat banget, sih).Mohon maaf lahir batin kalau aku pernah menulis sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan kalau aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. m(_ _)m

September 2011


End file.
